Twilight Sparkle (IDW Comics)
|-|Unicorn= |-|Alicorn= Summary Princess Twilight Sparkle is the main character of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic franchise and its Comic series. Twilight is kind, gentle, loyal, hard working, loving, caring, but also sometimes insensitive, unemphatic, snarky and even a little self-absorbed, albeit not in a conceited manner. Although occasionally abrasive, Twilight Sparkle is a good-natured and gentle Mare who deeply loves her friends and family alike. As the de facto leader of her friends, she often leads them on their various missions, as well as other, less dangerous situations such as slumber parties and group events. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, Possibly far Higher, At least 9-B during the Secretariat Comet | Low 2-C Name: Twilight Sparkle Origin: My Little Pony (IDW Publishing) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unicorn | Alicorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Transmutation (Can turn ponies into apples, Turned helf of her class into plants), Phasing, Mind Manipulation (Can enter other ponies' minds), Camouflage, Portal Creation, Fusion (Can fuse her mind with other pony, to share memories and control over her body), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her speed), Power Nullification (Can take away an opponent's ability to use magic), Possible Gravity Manipulation (Stated to have "turned all of Ponyville upside-down), Biological Manipulation (Turned herself and the rest of the Mane Six into vampires), Size Manipulation, Can absorb and transfer magic, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Illusion Creation while wearing The Armor of Friendship | All base form abilities, Flight, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Can still exist after the story world she was in was erased by the Bookworm) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can fight oppoents who can damage her), Possibly far Higher (Helped the other ponies to pull the moon closer to Earth), At least Wall level+ during the Secretariat Comet (Caused this much damage) | Universe level+ (Fought alternative universe versions of Celestia and Luna, Celestia and Luna were said to have infinite power for destruction, and that they could overrun every reality, and make them corrupted and empty) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can react to Rainbow Dash, who can fly circles around a lightning bolt), Can use magic to increase her speed | Sub-Relativistic (Fought an alternative universe version of Luna, who should be just as fast as the main universe's Luna) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown physically, Stellar with magic (Comparable to the other alicorns, who can move stars) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown, but Higher Durability: Street level (Took a hit from Chrysalis, which was strong enough to break solid stone) | Universe level+ (Fought alternative universe versions of Celestia and Luna) Stamina: Superhuman | Higher Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Her magic could affect the moon from earth) | Unknown Standard Equipment: A book of spells Intelligence: Genius (Twilight Sparkle is incredibly intelligent. Largely considered to be one of the greatest minds throughout Equestria, Twilight is Celestia's most dearest of students and often gets tasked with difficult tasks that most ponies would see as virtually impossible to complete, yet Twilight sees them as fun distractions. Twilight has proven herself to be a skilled planner and strategist. Unfortunately for her, her friends often do not go along with her plans and tactics, often causing her strategies to crumble. Twilight Sparkle has a deep knowledge of the legal system of Equestria and knows how to manipulate it in her favor, without completely tarnishing it or abusing it. She managed to outsmart the outlaw Leghorn with her deeper knowledge of Equestrian laws, which undid his grand plan, ultimately leading to his arrest.) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Unicorn | Alicorn Note: This character is not to be confused with their canon counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Royalty Category:Geniuses Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Flight Users Category:My Little Pony Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Hax Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Size Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters